Titan of Redemption
by sonicnarutoartist
Summary: Jack Marston meets Slade in the old west and gets roped into an adventure. (Warning you MAY need to finish Red Dead Redemption or the Teen Titans animated series including the movie)
1. Chapter 1

_**Titan of Redemption**_

**(LARGE DISCLAIMER: First there WILL be spoilers for Red Dead Redemption and the Teen Titans animated series. If you have not finished either, I suggest you do so now, or you WILL be left behind a bit. If you are simply the kind of person who does not care about spoilers, or have finished either, don't worry about it. **

**I don't own either Red Dead Redemption or the Teen Titans animated series)**

* * *

A young man rides into the distance on horseback, in a tan jacket, red ascot, long flowing raven black hair, small mustace, white shirt, an ammo harness, black jeans, a revolver harness with loaded revolver in it, a knife on the other side, and a rifle on his back. The man road the horse into the distance, as he suddenly had to stop. He looked up into the sky, and saw clouds forming, and looked around where he was. He saw a small settlement in the distance, and prepared to ride, but a flash of thunder spooked the horse, and flung him off and it bolted towards town without him.

The young man looked around for any type of shelter he can use, when he saw a strange light flickering in the distance. His mind, was asking a billion questions, but his need for survival out weighed them all. He went towards it as fast as he could, and came closer to it, revealing it to be large metallic strange looking object he never saw before.

"The hell?" asked the young man. "Oh, Jack what did you just see." He said refering to himself. He hid behind the rocks and looked, seeing a man with a black and orange mask, half was orange with an eye hole, and the other was completly black and blank. He had a strange metallic armor, and black gloves. Jack eventually decided that strange shelter was better than no shelter, so he went to the man, as he saw he was just standing here. Jack said to him. "Excuse me, sir?"

The man looked at him, and said "Yes, and who are you?" asked the man, who had a deep and rather untrustworthy voice, but Jack figured he could kill him later if he did something off. The man spoke in a more demanding tone. "I said...who are you?"

Jack moved his hand to the revolver side, as he said "Jack, Jack Marston." He said looking at the man, "I should ask who you are mister"

The man simply said "My name is rather unimportant Mr. Marston" He than moved out of the way. "The storm is getting rather bad, would you like shelter" Jack nodded and he was let in. The strange masked man looked at Jack. "Marston is you last name, correct?"

Jack nodded, but was blown away by the scenery he was seeing. This place,was so...alien to him, it was very advanced in the technology department, and was like science fiction books he used to read as a boy. Jack looked around and saw a machine with a bunch of numbers, and asked. "Mister, don't think of me as crazy, but...are you a time traveler?"

The masked man looked at Jack with a smirk, and said "How did you know?" He looked himself around the scenery and chuckled a bit. "I guess I wasn't very subtle about my machine, truth be told I didn't think it would work myself."

Jack's mine was getting blown away, he was standing next to a LIVING BREATHING TIME TRAVELER. "What year are you from like how far into the future" he asked, badly trying to cover up how amazed, confused, and astonished he was AT THE SAME TIME.

"It doesn't really matter I'm from the future" The masked man said looking at Jack. He than said "Before you get all curious and wide eyed, Mr. Marston, this is the only time machine made in the future. True technology has advanced alot since your time, but not as much as science fiction would have you think."

"It's advanced enough" Jack said to him. "You're a freaking TIME TRAVELER!"

The masked man said "I am, but enough about me. I want to know if you have heard of a John Marston?" Jack's face immiditally put himself in a depression.

Jack sighed "Mister, if you're looking for my pa or Mr. Ricketts or any of the old gun slingers. They are no longer with us." He said looking at his hands now, remembering his father. How his father sacrificed his own life, setting him free.

The masked man looked at the guns Jack had on him. "Than how would YOU like to help a time traveler out, Mr. Marston" Jack looked up to signal a yes. "You see my plans to help my city, and the world in general have been foiled by people about your own age. These...Teen Titans mascarade themselves as heroes, when really they are the true villains."

Jack put up his hand to signal a stop. "I know more about than, than you know, mister." He got up and said "So...Mister, when do we leave."

The masked man took his turn to put up his own hand. "If you are serious, than I better let you in on the time period, or you might get culture shock, though you taking a Time Traveler well, I don't want to risk that." Jack groaned, but he agreed, and the Masked Time Traveler went on and on about his world, until Jack accepted all of it.

After about two weeks the two set off, Jack ending up on an island with a giant T on it. He walked up to it, and knocked on the door.

* * *

Authors Note:

1. Why Jack and not John. Jack's still TECHNICALLY a teenager, so he fits

2. Don't worry my fans, I am still doing Dark Ninja's I just wanted to work on another story on the side.


	2. Chapter 2

Titan of Redemption

(Was actually surprised by the instant positive reaction, and the review I got for this story. I thought in all honesty it was gonna be one of those stories no one sees or hears about. My fans ROCK.

Now this will still be a side story, I want to get Dark Ninja's done first. So updates will kind of HAVE to be slow. I'm not sure if this should be a story that doesn't end, or if it should end.

Also, should there be a paring between Jack and someone.

Anyways, I don't own ANYTHING regarding Red Dead Redemption or Teen Titans.)

* * *

A grimace of annoyance appeared on Jack's face as he knocked on the door, again. All he heard was, this metallic voice talking and Jack not really listening. He groaned and looked at a pad with a lot of fancy buttons and grabbed his new toy he got from the masked man. It looked just like on of his guns, but it fired a type of shot that was a lot more different from a standard bullet. He aimed the gun at the pad, and the guns barrel launched a small glowing orb with small little lightning shocks in the blast,as the blast hit the panel it obliterated it causing the door Jack was pounding on for the past five minutes to open. He than saw several machines with cannons attached to them firing the same shots at Jack but he rolled out of the way and fired a few more shots shattering the machines.

He than raced into the northern hallway, a place the masked man told him to go to. He jumped over a little bug thing, and got to the room. The masked man told him to destroy the control panels, he saw several bizarre machines in the room, and just decided to shoot ALL of them, destroying them as well. Jack sighed in relief as he heard "Lock-down protocol disabled, Welcome home Titans." Jack looked around, and sighed. He actually finished a lot earlier than he was supposed to, at least that's what the clock said. So he couldn't do no harm in exploring the place.

The tower was huge, many doors opening into various rooms, there was the standard bathroom, what he could call a living room, it had a lot of flat glass windows, a long black couch, four tables, and some metallic scraps of technology. He assumed this is where the so-called "heroes" had their meetings on how to ruin things for the masked guy. He than left the room, and kept exploring.

He started down the rooms, and found five rooms down the hall all with words on them. He went down it before when escaping the mech, and went back in one. He looked at the blue bits of destroyed panels in the room labeled Cyborg. He sighed quietly as he looked around.

He decided to leave the room, and went towards the next room labeled Beast Boy, and regretted EVERY SECOND OF IT. This place was REVOLTING, and if he left his room the way this guy did, his pa would had shot him in the leg...to PROVE A POINT. He than noticed the green paint on the wall, and the purple sheets on a bunk bed, which surprisingly was the only thing NOT covered in junk.

Jack left the room in a bit of horror, and then felt uneasy as he went to the next room, that was labeled Raven. The room was dimly lit, filled with mystical artifacts and sculptures, a trunk, and a ton of books, circular bed in the center of the room with ornate headboard and purple-blue sheets. The room just felt...off to him, and to be honest it kind of creeped it him out so Jack left quietly.

The next room made him smile a bit. It was very clean and very nice to look at. There was a bed, and clearly this was made for a girl, but it didn't matter. This room, just...made him happy. The name said StarFire, and he could see why.

Now he came to the last room, Robin. He went in, and looked at this place. First it had a queen-sized bed with blue sheets, bookcase and filing cabinets, has a spartan, dojo-sort of feel to it - not much decoration and lots of white walls and brown woods and cupboards. This place must be a training area for new recruits, or the guy who own this room was OBSESSED with fighting.

He than heard a voice coming from down the hall. The voice had a very, street wise accent to it. It said "YO WHO TRASHED MY ROOM" in a very disturbed voice.

Jack found a vent, and crawled up it, and moved down it heading to the living area as he heard more voices. He heard a rather interesting voice, that said "Dude, all of our rooms are open."

He than moved in the vents slowly, so not to make any noise, as he heard a rather gothic sounding woman said "My room too?" It made Jack shiver a bit, than he was instantly calmed by a very happy sounding peppy voice.

"All of our rooms Raven" said a calm very cheerful voice. Jack felt a lot easier around it.

Jack moved a bit more than slipped a bit and made a little bit of a noise, as he just felt ten eyes staring into his direction. He than heard a rather commanding voice say "Titans, we got an intruder in the vents, be on guard and try to get him or her out of there."

Not being rock stupid, Jack moved as quickly as he could now, in the vent, but heard it cracking around the living room area. He felt it leaning and braced himself as the vent fell and he slid down in exposing himself. He tried to find cover, but it was just to late as five people, and Jack used that term loosely, entered the room. the green-skinned, green haired, purple suit wearing boy with a circular belt, and the interesting voice said "You all see the cowboy too right?"

A kid in a black mask, red and yellow outfit, and hair that is spiked to ridiculous lengths looked at him. "Who are you?"

Jack said, hiding behind the couch a bit to stay down. "Jack, Jack Marston"

A girl with ruby red hair, a purple outfit with midriff, purple boots, and green eyes, and that nice voice said "Why are you here Jack, Jack Marston?"

"I'm not sure I should tell people like you" Jack said his hand slowly reaching to the gun the masked man gave him.

A black man with red eyes, blue metallic futuristic armor, with a glowing blue energy coming out of an arm he was pointed at him, his arm was cannon shaped. "Why not?"

"Cause I know people like you" Jack said having a firm grip on the revolver he was given. "Are the worst kind of scum the world has ever seen."

A girl in a purple cloak, red , amulet, and purple hair looked at Jack and said in that creepy gothic voice. "If we are the "scum" you say we are. Why did you break into our house, go into all of our rooms, and are reaching for that gun?" As she said that, Jack's energy revolver started floating covered in a black aura. Jack grabbed the gun and started to tug on it, but sadly it was futile and the girl held the gun in her hand. "That's kind of the pot calling the kettle black"

Jack growled and looked at them. "Some masked feller told me to capture you five for something. Told me, you were stopping peace or something. Told me you guys call yourselves heroes when you guys are no better than me" Jack than looked at the couch and quickly picked up and tossed a cushion right at the girl who just moved her hand and covered the cushion with black aura. As she was tossed it away, she felt Jack's fist connecting to her face knocking her on her back as he quickly grabbed the gun back from her.

He moved out of the room and started to fire while running, missing wildly at the pruseing fellow teens. Jack moved to the left of the hall and got outside and got behind some rocks as he fired taking out these bird like weapons coming at him, as he saw the red and yellow masked kid jumping down was a metal pole and started swinging it at him as Jack had to move out-of-the-way of each shot, he than reached at his side and pulled out a lasso and tossed it around the kids leg, as he very quickly hogtied him.

The kid squimed as Jack had to move out-of-the-way of green energy from the girl with ruby hair. He could tell by her expression that, those two where close, but he didn't know how close. Of course, that thought was over shadowed by the fact she was FLYING. Jack had to regain his composure and jumped behind a rock as the energy kept flying at him. He aimed, and everything around him felt slower, as he kept his back straight and aimed the reclaimed revolver. He fired hitting her side with the energy coming from the gun, and she crash landed.

Jack sighed with relief a bit, but had to duck under a frigging green skinned T-Rex coming at him. He heard the thing roar at him and he had to keep running away from it as it chased him. He than saw the cannon armed man aiming at him too. He heard it fire, and Jack got an idea. He stopped and moved underneath the T-Rex's legs as the blast from the cannon struck the T-Rex who crash landed, revealing the green skinned boy unconscious.

The blue half metallic man still had his cannon aimed. "Okay now you pushed me TO FAR" He fired the cannon again and kept the trail as Jack had to avoid the shot. Jack moving as quickly as he could, and eventually found a boulder that started to take the force of the cannon. Jack thought fast and then saw a small rock, and got an idea. He started to run towards the kid with the cannon still firing at Jack. Jack started to move left and right dodging the shots and slammed the rock into the cannon itself causing the kind to start sparking, and Jack to punch him in the face knocking him clean out, hurting his hand as well.

He brought them together, and started to count. "Lets see, Red and yellow guy, Metal man, Green skinned morphing guy, and red-headed girl." He than said realizing how silly this must sound coming out loud. "Say, do you four got names" He said to the hog tied teens. "Cause that masked feller didn't tell me none of them" He than paused as he counted again. "Wait, that masked feller told me to capture all five of you" He counted again. "Where's the fifth one...that purple cloaked girl"

He turned to see a rock coming at him causing him to get knocked out by the force. The girl floated down and said "Right here"

Mean while at the masked man's place, he could only let out a sigh. "So much for the skill of a Marston" He than looked at Jack being taken inside the tower by the five people. "But he may...just have his uses yet"

He than heard on the TV the Red and Yellow wearing kid saying "Keep him restrained, he said he was working with a guy in a mask. He could be talking about Slade"

The masked man only smirked as he heard his own name.

* * *

Authors Note:

1. It is so much harder to go by description than name XD

2. Next time will basically be filler and HUDGE SPOILERS, because we are going into Jack Marston's past a bit.


End file.
